Riding Lessons Naruto Style
by Pansk
Summary: What the hell does Chakra control have to do with riding horses?
1. Enter: The victims

**Disclaimer:** Although I wish I _did_, I _do not_ own Naruto. –tears-

Now...Let it begin!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well if you ask me, this sucks!"

"No one asked you Naruto-kun. So pipe down!"

"Say what! Do I not get a choice in this?"

"No. Not really."

Naruto glowered at his sensei. He sighed angrily and crossed his arms in front of his chest in anger. He heard Kakashi sigh; he puffed out his cheeks. He inhaled, the genin angrily looked at Kakashi and hissed softly. This was dumb! Insane! It made little sense! Why did they have to do this anyway! It was insane! He was sure there was some jutsu that would make this easier! Why couldn't here just be a simple jutsu! Buuuuuut noooo! Always 'No' or 'You'll see when we get there.' Why couldn't he know now!

What did riding horses have to do with chakra control anyway?

"Oh! I love riding horses!" Sakura said happily, clapping her hands together in front of her chest. Her emerald eyes shifted over to her love, her heart! Her soul he mind, her feelings – She could go on and on about how wonderful Sasuke was! But she quickly stilled her flash of emotions when he shot her a cold, bored look. That look chilled, and warmed her. In the end, she was only lukewarm anyway. She blushed gently and calmed down.

"Not to agree with Naruto-kun, but really sensei, what does horseback riding have to do with building our chakra?" Sasuke said darkly, his black eyes shifted over to Kakashi, whose single eye turned upwards with joy. He sighed angrily. Kakashi waggled a finger at him.

"Maaa, you'll find out later!"

Kakashi taunted them. He smiled and watched them as they all glowered at him. _They'll find out son enough. Oh! I do hope that Iruka comes along. It has been ages since I saw him last!_ Kakashi thought without a bat of his eye. He flicked the piercing eye at the students, who were now actively engaged in ignoring him. _Ah well, what to do now? I know! _Reaching his gloved hand back, the jounin swiftly pulled out a book from his back-pouch.

He held the book in his hand and actively read the book he knew and loved. Flipping the page as he read on, he glanced at his students from time to time. He casually glanced up and spotted something he knew was right. He swiftly placed the book away and smiled through his mask.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Kakashi walked over, his excitement to see the chuunin was barely contained in himself. He struggled and his body jerked swiftly as he choked down laughter when Iruka was tackled by the blond-maverick of his team. Iruka's face contorted into a face of pain,

"Ow Naruto-kun, what are you trying to do? Kill me!"

The blond-maverick quickly let go of his former teacher and smiled broadly. Then his face darkened into suspicion and he glanced at Kakashi, who quickly avoided the look. He sighed and pointed accusingly at Kakashi,

"What is Iruka-sensei doing here?"

"I invited him Naruto-kun."

"Why!"

"A little fun, he's been working too hard, haven't you my Dolphin-chan?"

"Your Dolphin-chan!"

"Kakashi!"

"Yes Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi said, his eye curved in a happy expression, his face seemed, seemed so…boyish! Iruka felt another blush coming along and looked at Kakashi's handsome figure and face. He felt a blush coming on, harder this time. He frowned and placed a finger on Kakashi's forehead, neatly in the center of his face protector. He leaned in and pushed the jounin away from him. He heard Naruto gasp and felt a flush of happiness. He grinned, looking at Kakashi's black eye, which had widened in shock and surprise, then narrowed into clever playfulness.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Sakura-kun?" He said, rather annoyed that she'd made him stop this rather playful game with Iruka.

"We are going to be late if we don't hurry…" She muttered softly, looking at Sasuke for support. Of course, the raven-haired Uchiha-clan member turned and looked down the road. She huffed softly. Kakashi smiled,

"So we are Sakura-kun! We should be moving Iruka-sensei" He said, his tone soft. Iruka nodded and took his finger away from Kakashi's head-band and smiled. "Don't forget, I can still kick your ass." He whispered softly, Kakashi's smiled, his silver hair flicked back and forth as he laughed happily, "You really think so?" He dared the chuunin pleasantly. Iruka amused him to no end.

"I do!"

Kakashi gave a soft chuckle and looked at his team, they were all staring at him with shock and annoyance. Kakashi grinned at them threw his mask and walked forwards, pulling Iruka behind him. The chuunin had no chance to escape now! Iruka struggled vainly against his grasp, but the silver-haired man turned and looked at him pleasantly. His hand, glowed, thankfully gloved, tightened on his hand. He felt another blush creep up. _Trust Kakashi to make me blush! _He thought silently, and angrily, _Dumb, handsome jounin...why me? What did I do!_

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"You can let go on my hand now!"

"Are you blushing yet?"

"No…well, yes I am! But that is besides the point!"

"No it's not."

Kakashi grinned as Iruka glared at him. He let go of the chestnut-haired man and smiled through his mask. Not one of his smiles he gave his students, the one that was only saved for Iruka, the only one who got his love. He smiled and his eye curved up again. He turned and looked at his students as a huffy sigh from Naruto brought the jounin out of his thoughts. He sighed and racked a hand through his platinum hair.

"Alright Naruto-kun, let's go."

Kakashi settled into a pace that matched the chuunin who walked beside him. Kakashi nearly pulled out his book, but for Iruka's sake, he didn't. He sighed and looked as Naruto challenged Sasuke again. He walked up as the blond-student raised his fist, his hand mashed into the boy's hair,

"Leave it be Naruto-kun."

"What? He insulted me!"

"I didn't insult you, you big chicken."

"Why you--!"

"I just voiced aloud the thoughts of others. Why waste my words on the weak?"

Iruka sighed as Naruto started to boil with anger. He frowned and looked at Naruto warningly, the genin paid no attention to the chuunin, which mad Iruka angry with the stubborn boy.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto flinched and looked at Iruka, he flinched again, his blue eyes stinging with sadness. His shoulder's drooped as he relaxed. Naruto heaved a sigh, it was only for Iruka's sake. That was it!

"You really must tell me your method Iruka."

The teacher looked at Kakashi. His eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you make Naruto-kun shut up like that?"

"…What do you mean?"

"Well, apart from nearly killing him or giving him what he wants, he never really is quiet like that."

"Oh."

Iruka blushed again, the chuunin-chestnut-haired-handsome-younger man sighed and lifted a hand to the back of his hair in a reluctant, and embarrassed pose. He sighed and glanced at Kakashi as they walked onwards, his hand sliding through the ponytail that stuck out of his head. His other hand hanging down comfortably at his side. Iruka laughed suddenly, startling almost all of them, Naruto was, of course, the fastest one to recover from the shock of hearing his former-sensei laugh. His face tilted into a frown and he glared over at Iruka,

"Hey, hey! What's so funny here!"

Iruka was still laughing, by this time of course; Kakashi had stopped glancing at him and turned away from the chuunin. He sighed and looked ahead; silver hair fell over his single eye a moment. Idly he brushed away the strands back into his hair. He sighed suddenly and noticed a sign ahead. _Ah, another test for my students. _He thought playfully. They were his favorite team, well, the _only_ team ever to pass his test. He sighed softly and looked about. He wondered who would notice the stables first…?

Sakura, rather glad she'd be able to ride a horse again. The last time she had ridden was…she couldn't ever remember! The pink-haired girl looked over at Sasuke, she blushed, her large, and noticeable forehead colored a soft blush. She glanced up and looked about suddenly, _I can't have him thinking that I'm a blind-genin as well! He already thinks I'm worse than Naruto!_ She stared out and looked for the stable sign. Spotting it on the edge, she smiled slightly. The corners of her mouth lifted and she wanted to tell him. But he would have to ask!

"Hey, Sakura-kun!"

She turned, what was Naruto asking her now? She sighed in exasperation,

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Why're you smiling that that?"

"Oh, no reason."

Sakura fumed angrily inside. How dare he notice before Sasuke! She nearly hissed at him just then. She sighed angrily and turned away from the yellow-haired maverick and watched Saskue, who ignored her, as always. She looked back over her shoulder and spotted her Sensei and Iruka, she caught Kakashi's eye and indicated with a flick of her head, the stables. She felt happy when his single eye curved upwards and he nodded to her.

"Well, well!"

He said suddenly, jarring Iruka, Sasuke, and Naruto from their thoughts of who-knows-what with his words. He grinned through his mask,

"Our Sakura-kun has noticed the stables first!"

"What!"

Naruto jumped around and stared at Sakura, was that what she'd been smiling about? He should have guessed! But why didn't she tell him? She could have passed the good-luck along! Ah well. He turned as Kakashi started to speak again,

"Well, I guess now that we're all here I should tell you why we're here."

"Kakashi-sensei I don't think you shou-"

The index finger of the silver-haired jounin's left hand found it's way onto Iruka's soft lips. He smiled gently, his mask moving and muffling his words as he spoke gently. Iruka shivered with suppressed joy.

"It's alright Iruka, they can know. Or are you suddenly ashamed?"

"Hey! What's going on here?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pansk** – Well! What do you guys think of my story so far! I think I left it at a Cliff-hanger! Tee hee!

**Naruto** – What are we doing at the freaking stables anyway?

**Kakashi** – Easy Fox-boy, you'll find out soon!

**Naruto** – But I wanna know NOW!

**Iruka** – Naruto! Relax! Trust Kakashi-sensei!

**Naruto** – Nani! Why should I?

**Pasnk** – Because I said so and I control your life! Muhahahahahaha! Stop by for the next one!


	2. Enter: The horses

**Disclaimer:** Although I wish I _did_, I _do not_ own Naruto. –tears-

**Refresher:**

_The index finger of the silver-haired jounin's left hand found it's way onto Iruka's soft lips. He smiled gently, his mask moving and muffling his words as he spoke gently. Iruka shivered with suppressed joy._

"_It's alright Iruka, they can know. Or are you suddenly ashamed?"_

"_Hey! What's going on here?"_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi turned with Iruka and looked at the blonde-haired boy. Kakashi smiled slightly and shook his head. He took his finger away from Iruka's cute lips and watched the boys, then he looked at the girl. Sakura looked as though she had an idea what was going on, but not much of an idea. Kakashi smiled and grinned slightly,

"We're going riding!"

With those words said, the jounin moved under the stable's sign and headed past the horse, stopping to greet a few who were bold enough to come near him. He smiled, petting a placid bay mare when Sakura came over and touched the mare as well,

"Kakashi-sensei?"

She asked hesitantly; Kakashi looked at her and lifted his visible eyebrow with the unasked question, she blushed suddenly,

"Kakashi-sensei, why are we here? I mean, I've ridden horses before, and it really doesn't help with your chakra at all, I mean, it doesn't focus on how the body moves…"

"Sakura-kun, very good."

She looked up at the jounin, confusion flickering over her gaze as she watched the trickster and sighed softly.

"So the, why are we here?"

"Because it does help with your chakra skills."

When the pink-haired female looked at her sensei with the same question, and a bit of an annoyed look. He pointed to a group of rough-looking horses, each bad-tempered and nasty-looking. She gulped,

"Don't tell me," she said dryly, "we're going to go and ride those horses?"

Kakashi smiled, "Yes."

"I can understand why chakra might be needed."

"Mhmmm"

The jounin went off to the stable master and chatted with him a while. The genin who he'd been talking to watched as the stable-master, a chestnut haired man with a rather thin body, and brown eyes shook his head and waved his arms towards more placid-looking animals. She watched as Kakashi sighed and shook his head and again indicated the mean-tempered horses.

The stable master looked at Kakashi as though the man was a loon. _Perhaps Sensei _**is**_ a loon…_Sakura thought wistfully. But she knew it wasn't true.

Finally, she watched the poor stable master succumbed to the desires of the jounin and nodded his head. She could feel Kakashi's cruel smile and then turn and walked back over to her. Sakura quickly went back to grooming the bay with her fingers.

The horse snorted and touched her outfit with her wet, and grass-stained muzzle. When she took away her muzzle, Sakura had a nice grass-stain reaching almost half-way up her body. Anger flared up her face as she stared at her good clothes. This…this…_animal_ had ruined them! Sakura, if she'd not been held back by her love of the hoofed-beasts, would have hit this mare. As she turned away from the animal, she caught a happy-face on Kakashi's face. Scowling at him she walked passed with her eyes narrowed.

Kakashi watched the mare and smiled, he walked back over to her and sighed as the horses he wanted were being readied. He turned and searched for Naruto and Sasuke, not to mention the chuunin he'd invited along for the ride.

"Sir,"

The jounin turned back to the stable-master who'd come up beside him. he nodded his head and looked interested,

"Yes?"

"Your horse are ready. Ride at you own risk."

Kakashi smiled and patted the stable master on the back. He didn't say anything, but he was clearly happy with the man. He turned and looked at his students, he called his students over to him, Iruka followed behind looking quite happy with the rest of the team. Kakashi smiled and waved his hand over to the horses who were tied apart from the other horses, and each were a few feet apart.

Naruto glanced at him, then at the horses. He suddenly looked confused,

"Sensei?"

"Maa, yes Naruto?"

"Those are the horses we are going to be riding?"

"Mhmmm."

"Can I pick first?"

Kakashi was shocked, but he soon covered his emotions and looked at the horses, he nodded his head and walked over with the rest of them. He noticed a slight look of fear over-come the raven-haired genin. He turned and looked at Sasuke, but the boy had already masked his face into one of firmness: He'd never let Naruto beat him. No matter how scared he was.

Sasuke's hands shook in his pockets, he scolded himself as he neared the horses. What was wrong with him? They were only horses, not that great either…so why was he so scared of them? He sighed and watched as Naruto approached the horses. He'd been watching Sakura and the others before this and had timidly approached a kind-looking horse. A…black? He sighed and looked over each of the horses, quickly analyzing them. Here's what his analysis came to:

The first horse was a mud-bay, dirtied coat with his ears laid back against his head. He was heavy on his fronts; one to watch for kicking. The horse had a blaze down his face, which kinda made his less intimidating. But no less scary than the others, he shivered a moved on.

The second horse, placed a few yards from the first; was a gray mare, her hide was nearly white, but it didn't shine as some of the other horse's hides shone, then again, she had the worst look of them all. She kept glancing at each of them, her ears pinned threateningly. As if to come near her would be a death sentence. Sasuke's courage was quickly fleeing, though he still managed to pull off his classic 'bored' look.

The third horse was a, dun was it? The horse's body was a nice honey gold color, the gelding turned and stared at each of them with intelligent eyes. Sasuke would most likely choose him, because while he was still nasty-looking, he didn't seem as mean as the others.

The fourth was a chestnut gelding with a placid, but evil look. The color of the horse actually reminded Sasuke of Iruka's hair. He glanced at the chuunin and nodded his head slightly, black eyes re-focused on the gelding. He sighed and managed not to shake in fear. He glanced at Naruto, who was approaching the meanest of the lot. The last horse.

The last horse was a stallion, that was clear, and he was farther apart from the others that they were of each other. The horse was a bright jet-black color, handsome and awesome, he was more like a god-horse than a ride-at-your-own-risk horse that Sasuke feared. The horse also had the evilest look in his cold black eyes. And the maverick was heading right towards him! Sasuke's only wish was that Naruto would die this day. Then he'd have no one in his way for the power he felt he deserved.

Sasuke, having looked over the horses, moved to the dun gelding. He looked at Sakura, who'd approached the gray mare and did what she did, though he lacked the confidence that she had. He placed his hand under the dun's nose and nearly screamed with fear when the horse nosed it gently. He shivered and made sure that no one caught the look he thrown the horse.

Kakashi watched all of his students as they approached the horses. He grinned as he noticed Sasuke's behavior. He pointed it out to Iruka, who absently nodded his head and went to the first horse. Kakashi admired the way Iruka greeted the horse and then went about tightening the saddle and nodded at Kakashi.

It was the jounin's turn to choose a horse, but there was only one left. He moved right, and confidently to the fourth horse. He greeted the horse and checked the gear, glad when he noticed that Sakura was also doing the same. He relaxed and moved towards Naruto, the boy was actively trying not to get bitten.

"Ahh! That was a close one! Try that again Nightmare! Haha! That's your name now! Nightmare!"

Kakashi sighed and moved away from the horse. He stood in front of them, ignoring the fact that Naruto couldn't pay any attention. He smiled and looked at all of them, looking at Iruka, the chuunin nodded and sighed, and then looked at Sasuke, who'd edged away from the horse,

"Well, I'm glad that all of you are getting used to your horses."

He almost laughed as Sasuke threw him a nasty glance, which mimicked the look of his own horse, and Iruka's horse. He sighed and smiled, he watched Naruto, Sakura was like a champ.

"I'm glad that you are getting acquainted to your horses. Because after today, we're going to ride everyday and look after them."

It was almost worth it to say that, to see the look on Sasuke's face as the genin looked at him. The boy was paler than he normally was. Kakashi grinned and laughed softly. Naruto was still trying to dodge the attacks of the black stallion. He smiled and then moved down to his mare.

"Alright my troops. We'll head into the arena and work the horses, then we'll do some riding, oh yes, I suggest that you name them, they are yours after all."

Kakashi untied the gelding he'd be riding and quickly dubbed him, 'Snare' Because the horse was smart and kept trying to snatch him when the jounin least expected it.

Iruka laughed, seeing the look on Sasuke's face. He turned and patted the horse, who tried to bite him and dubbed him, 'Mountain.' Because of his color and size. Iruka patted the horse and followed the teacher happily.

Sakura jumped up and down with glee, her own horse! She hugged the gray mare, named 'Snow Fall' and followed, glancing back and glad to see that Sasuke and Naruto were following with little, (or in Naruto's case) a lot of difficulty.

Sasuke blanched as he thought of owning this, beast. He turned and looked at the gelding,

"Name you?"

He said weakly and looked at the horse and sighed softly, the gelding nudged him gently, then pulled at the rope. Sasuke smiled and patted the horse, who snapped at him, therefore the boy dubbed him, 'Honey Snapper.' He then followed the others, watching Sakura closely.

Naruto evaded another bite attempt firm Nightmare and snorted angrily, glaring at the stallion, who met his challenge with fire. The boy sighed and patted the horse's hide and followed the others a safe distance away.

They all followed Kakashi who led them into the arena. He looked over his horse's shoulder and watched his students, he called back to Naruto to lock the gate, which the genin did. Kakashi had them line the horses up and sighed softly, he turned and petted Snare gently, the horse clamed drastically, as did Iruka's and Sakura's horses, which pleased Kakashi, of course, Sasuke and Naruto were having trouble with their mounts.

Sasuke evaded being bitten again and winced at the horse grabbed his shirt and pinched his skin. He resisted the urge to smack the horse hard enough to make him fall over and sighed, he smacked lightly, the horse gave a jerk and let go of him, for which he sighed and relaxed.

Kakashi smiled, "Alright my troops, let's mount-up!"

* * *

**Pansk** – I hope you like the second chapter of the story, it's a bit shorter than the first. But it'll do I suppose for now! R&R please people!

**Naruto** – Sasuke is scared of horses?

**Sasuke** – I am not!

**Kakashi **– Aw, it's alright little Uchiha genin. Every ones scared of something. grins

**Sasuke** – Really? glare What are you scared of?

**Kakashi** – Right now? Iruka…edges away from Chuunin


	3. Sasuke's little secret

**Disclaimer:** Although I wish I _did_, I _do not_ own Naruto. –tears-

**Refresher:**

_Sasuke evaded being bitten again and winced at the horse grabbed his shirt and pinched his skin. He resisted the urge to smack the horse hard enough to make him fall over and sighed, he smacked lightly, the horse gave a jerk and let go of him, for which he sighed and relaxed._

_Kakashi smiled, "Alright my troops, let's mount-up!"_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke gave Kakashi a blank look; mount up? He was puzzled, first off, he knew nothing about horses, secondly, what was mounting? Did it involve getting _on_ the horse! His heart fluttered with fear. He turned and shrugged, giving off the air of a casual _is that all you want?_ air. He sighed and looked at the contraption on the back of Honey Snapper. The gelding snapped at him, Sasuke raised his hand and batted at the horse's snout, the dun backed off him, his eye flicked back and an attentive ear flicked at him.

Sasuke grabbed the stirrup and glanced at Sakura, surprised that she was already on her horse, and moving the mare about with calm dignity. Sasuke looked at her, his eyes glanced at her legs, seeing how they were placed in the stirrups and how he should get on. Sakura caught his glance, holding his eyes with her impressive emerald ones, she called out,

"Need help?"

Sasuke glared at her. She froze, the mare moved under her, a hind leg kicking out in agitation. Sasuke's mouth opened; he snarled,

"No."

Sakura looked hurt, _You deserve it. Asking and Uchiha if he needs help! _ He thought, feeling slightly arrogant, but of course, at that moment, Honey Snapper chose to bite him. He called out with a grunt and smacked the horse, who reeled back and screamed in anger at him. He glanced at the horse, feeling the reins slide out of his grasp as the steed reared up in the air. Sasuke's heart nearly stopped as the hooves danced above him. He watched the horse's eyes judge where he was, he was pinned to the ground with fear.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He felt the impact, it registered in his mind, he reeled sideways, his side bruised as he landed on the ground. He watched the hooves come down, life seemed to slow for him, time seemed to stop. He heard his heartbeat in his mind. He heard the voices calling if he was ok.

Suddenly, life seemed to speed up again, the voices become cleared. His eyes (he was shocked to note) had been closed, he kept them that way, listening to the voices as they spoke above him,

"Good save Naruto-kun -"

Naruto? What had he done? Sasuke struggled to open his eyes, but the lids were heavy and it was better to keep them shut,

"- good job catching that horse."

Sasuke relaxed, so it hadn't been Naruto who'd saved him. It had been someone else, but who? He listened more, Iruka's scared voice hovered above him,

"You hit him pretty hard, did you have to move that fast?"

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, he looked around carefully, he was on the ground. His side was one huge bruise and a huge pain, he winced as it was touched with light hands,

"Maa, yes. He was about to be killed, -"

Sasuke was in shock, he had been about to die? He turned his head to look at Kakashi, he spotted Iruka hovering nervously over the jounin shoulder, Sakura was the first to notice that Sasuke was awake,

"Sasuke-kun!"

He huffed as she tackled him, he winced, and called out with a grunt, she let go of him quickly his head moved as a soft, gloved hand turned his face. He regarded the face of his teacher, the jounin looked slightly worried, and serious,

"Are you alright?"

Sasuke struggled to sit up, he winced as his side throbbed in pain,

"Wha—what happened?"

He asked, slightly confused, he felt like he'd bee run over by a train, no, two trains. What had Kakashi hit him with? He looked at the jounin as Kakashi explained,

"Sasuke-kun, don't hit your horse, it makes them angry."

Sasuke muttered a dark thank-you-for-telling-me-this-now. Kakashi grinned,

"But I didn't know you were so scared of horses."

Sasuke shot Kakashi a look, the jounin was clearly holding back laughter, and was failing to do so. Sasuke's hands went up and racked through his hair casually, although lifting his right arm hurt a lot. He winced again,

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Why didn't you tell me! I would have helped you!"

Sasuke shot Sakura a dark look, the female genin flinched and looked away from him. She was hurt, and had been scared for Sasuke, he glanced as the blond-genin spoke up from the back,

"Next time Sasuke-kun, I'm not saving the horse."

He quickly glanced at Naruto, who held Honey Snapper with a gentle hand, the horse whinnied and glanced at Naruto, the boy smiled and rubbed the horse's face gently, the boy dodged a playful snap from Honey Snapper, and slapped the horse's neck affectionately.

The whole display made Sasuke sick at heart.

Kakashi sighed, why had Sasuke frozen like the? The memory would haunt him for days now; his mind went over the whole thing in detail that only Kakashi (or another higher-up ninja) could produce,

He'd been grooming the horse, Snare had tried to snap at him, Kakashi had easily dodged off to the side, he'd been smiling, toying with the horse's ears when he'd heard the distinct sound of a hand-on-flesh. Turning, he'd caught Sasuke hitting the horse, the dun had pinned it's ears, and launched up and out of Sasuke's grasp.

_His heart had stopped, he watched Sasuke freeze, his eyes as large as saucers, Kakashi had launched with his incredible speed as the chunin had called out to Sasuke. _

_Kakashi's arms had been outstretched, he tackled the genin, his back getting hit with a glancing blow of the horse's hooves as he passed under them. He'd grunted, pain flaring in his back, but he rolled still, keeping silent about his own pain. In his arms, the genin had fainted. _

_All of Kakashi's attention was on Sasuke, he was dimly aware of Naruto grabbing the reins of the enraged gelding, after throwing the reins of Nightmare to Sakura, who managed to keep the stallion calm, and relaxing the horse._

_He'd felt the light touch of Iruka on his shoulder when the chunin came over. He heard Iruka speak,_

"_Is he alright Kakashi-sensei?"_

_Kakashi glanced at the journeyman nin, his gaze was saddened, but he was also happy, perhaps Sasuke would learn now…? He shook his head, signaling that he didn't know. Iruka crouched behind his shoulder as Kakashi examined the boy._

_Kakashi reached over the genin, his back flaring with pain, he could feel the cut, _one more scar_. He thought ruefully. He hadn't expected Sasuke to freeze, Naruto? Maybe, but not Sasuke. This was a shock, a real shock. He saw the bruise on the genin's side as the shirt came off the boy's body. Kakashi poked it slightly, pleased when Sasuke grunted with pain. He watched as Sakura, finished with tying up the horses she'd taken charge of came over, a single question in her eyes, he nodded his head slightly, silver hair falling into his eyes,_

"_He'll be fine. A bit bruised, but he'll be fine."_

_Kakashi looked at Naruto, who was busing praising the horse for relaxing, he nodded his head, catching the genin's attention,_

"_Good save Naruto-kun, good job catching that horse." _

_Naruto beamed at him, he nodded his head and looked at Iruka, who's eyes were intent on his former student's face, he poked Iruka's hand gently, wincing as the jounin's leg brushed his concealed wound. The chunin looked at him, his mouth opened,_

"_You hit him pretty hard, did you have to move that fast?"_

_Kakashi nodded his head wearily, the stunt had taken quite a bit out of him. He glanced at the raven-hair Uchiha, who was slowly coming to, _

"Maa, yes. He was about to be killed, -" 

_He was cut off as Sakura's voice pierced his own, _

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

But now that Sasuke was alright, Kakashi was furious with him, he glanced at the genin who was now sitting (although he appeared uncomfortable, which pleased Kakashi to no end), and spoke to him, his voice sharp,

"Why did you do that Sasuke-kun?"

He asked, Sasuke glanced at him, his face sour, Kakashi knew that Sasuke knew that he already knew what the answer was, but he wanted it from the boy. Kakashi would get it as well. He was a jounin and Sasuke was a genin, there was a difference and Kakashi could still beat the boy in combat. Currently that is. Sasuke glanced at the ground again, he heaved a sigh and started to talk,

"I don't know, I was sc-"

Iruka heard Sasuke's voice catch on the word, he knew it was hard enough that he'd been saved by both Kakashi and Naruto, but to say this word would cut his pride even more. He watched as the boy shook, still disapproving the fact that Kakashi had given them the rougher horses, especially with a boy who was scared of them, he listened as Sasuke tried to speak again,

"I was sc-"

Could this boy not get it out? Iruka sighed, his hand reached up and fingered the bridge of his nose where the old scar was. He sighed, it was one of his better features, his hand wandered down the jounin's back slowly, he felt Kakashi's tense body, he sighed and then was shocked to find that in one spot, Kakashi grunted with pain, it attracted the attention of the chunin and all of the genin's. Startled, Iruka spoke,

"Are you hurt Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi glanced at him, his eyes slightly dulled with pain; he shook his head, indicating that he was fine. But Iruka had known Kakashi long enough to know that the jounin was masking the pain and trying to brave it out. Well, Iruka wouldn't let him!

"Where are you hurt?"

His gaze flicked to Sasuke, who was shocked out of his other shock, the boy's face masked again, showing that all-too-common classic Uchiha 'bored' look. It pissed off Iruka, but he glanced at Kakashi again, the jounin pulled an arm back, his right arm; and winched at the motion, but still pointed to a spot on the vest. There was a spot of blood starting to form there.

"Alright. Let me see it."

Iruka used his gentlest voice, Kakashi glanced at him, he started to unbutton/unzip his vest, slipping it from his body with the help of Iruka, the man sighed and winced as the chunin lifted up the back of the jounin's black shirt to see the slice. Iruka sucked in a lungful of air,

"When did this happen?"

He asked, Kakashi glanced back at him,

"When I grabbed Sasuke-kun."

Iruka tittered and sighed, he asked Sakura to go and grab some bandages, which the genin did quickly, returning in a few moments with a worried Stablemaster in tow.

The man looked a bit like Iruka, but not much, the man sighed and planted his hands on his hips, his face puffed out in anger as he glanced first at the jounin, then at the raven-haired genin. Both ruefully glanced at the man.

"What did I tell you?"

"I didn't know one of my student's would freeze."

A flush formed on Sasuke's face as Kakashi spoke. The genin glanced away, ashamed that he'd frozen and had had to be saved by another, how was he to ever become any stronger? He heard the man sigh, his voice ragged with anger;

"What do you mean!"

Kakashi glanced at the man; his gaze was direct, meeting the man eye-for-eye.

"I mean; my student froze when his horse reared over him. I was merely saving him."

The Stablemaster's face was red with fury, although it was quickly changing back to a look of annoyment and sorrow. His voice gruff, the man looked at the jounin,

"Are you alright?"

"Maa, I'm fine, ouch! Iruka!"

Kakashi said, looking at the chunin; who was busy bandaging and doctoring the wound, sharply. Iruka glanced at him in a very off-handed way, Kakashi sighed and turned back to the Stablemaster,

"It's just a graze – Ouch! Stop that!"

Kakashi called out as Iruka tightened to bandage. The jounin glanced ruefully at the chuunin, who frowned and waggled his finger at the nin,

"If you'd stop moving it would be easier. But you keep moving!"

Iruka told him sharply, Kakashi sighed and glanced at the Stablemaster, who looked at the two of them, then sighed sharply,

"If it wasn't you or Iruka, Kakashi, I'd order you off the land."

He glanced at the students,

"But I do know you so, just don't kill any of them?"

Kakashi smiled and looked at the Stablemaster, he laughed suddenly and looked proudly at his students, who all looked at him,

"I couldn't kill them if I tried."

Kakashi said with a laugh, Iruka looked at him, the chunin's face registered shock and anger, he narrowed his eyes at Kakashi,

"What does that mean!"

"Awww…Iruka-sensei. Look what they have been through."

"Believe it! Kakashi-sensei has tried to kill us many times! Believe it!"

All of them turned and looked at the genin, they'd actually forgotten that he was there. Why was that? For once, the genin had been silent and hadn't spoken up. They all looked at Naruto, who was, to their greatest shock, astride Honey Snapper. Sasuke threw Naruto a death look. Naruto stuck out his tongue, and Sasuke struggled to his feet.

"What are you doing on my horse?"

Demanded the boy, his fists bunched at his side. Naruto looked at him,

"I'm riding! Believe it!"

Kakashi and Iruka shared a look. Iruka's hands rubbed along Kakashi's back slowly, relaxing the tensed jounin. Kakashi smiled slightly and looked at the chunin. He leaned backed and watched his student. Sakura tossed the nin a glance, he sighed softly. Then stood up, groaning as the wound stretched.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun! Stop it!"

He called out, but his voice had little affect on the two. Naruto, astride the dun, glared grimly at Sasuke, while Sasuke returned the glare with an icy-cold one of his own. Kakashi could almost see the bolts of fire and icy shooting at each other. He sighed and struggled to his feet. The jounin looked at the two of them, but when he took a step, the speed he'd used and the pain in his back made him fall over, he was tired. Iruka caught him. The chunin whispered in Kakashi's ear,

"It's alright love. I'll handle it."

The chunin set the older man down with a soft hug, then walked over to Naruto and Sasuke, his hands planted on his hips, he turned from one to each other,

"Alright, both of you. This training lesson is over!"

He called out, startling both of them, his voice carried over the two's thoughts. They were like small children! Not shinobi like he thought they were,

"Are you shinobi or not!"

He glared at both of them, both looked shamed, eaches face was different though, Naruto's face was flushed and Sasuke looked away, a blush on his own features.

"Now, go home. I'll take care of the horses. Leave. This session is over. Be back here tomorrow."

He said, glaring at the two of them. Sasuke nodded and limped off a few feet, before running and jumping away angrily. Naruto glanced at Iruka but the look on the jounin's face was something that stopped the rude boy from speaking. Naruto got off the horse and left without another word.

Iruka glanced at the jounin, who started at him with adoration in his single black eye. Iruka shivered happily and helped the jounin upright. He looked at Sakura,

"You can go home. I'll take care of Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura nodded, she left without another word. Iruka looked at Kakashi, then went to get the horses…

* * *

**Pansk:** Waka! Chapter 3! –throws party-

**Kakashi:** Ouch, my back still hurts…

**Sasuke:** Why did you have to save me?

**Naruto:** Haha! Sasuke-kun froze! Believe it!

**Sasuke:** Why you…-lunges-

**Iruka:** -intercepts- That's enough!

**Sasuke:** -grumbles-

**Pansk:** O.o Wow. Wait till chapter 4!


	4. Kakashi and Iruka?

**Disclaimer:** Although I wish I _did_, I _do not_ own Naruto. –tears-

**Refresher:**

_Iruka glanced at the jounin, who started at him with adoration in his single black eye. Iruka shivered happily and helped the jounin upright. He looked at Sakura,_

"_You can go home. I'll take care of Kakashi-sensei."_

_Sakura nodded, she left without another word. Iruka looked at Kakashi, then went to get the horses…

* * *

_

"You didn't have to push this on them this fast Kakashi-sensei."

Iruka said to the jounin, who looked at him and shrugged. Kakashi hadn't known that Sasuke was scared of horses, and if he had, well; Kakashi would have just had more fun. The man limped towards his horse, not even bothering to move when the horse's snout launched at him he just batted it aside with a careless hand. Snare looked slightly offended.

"Maybe your right, but they need to learn to use their chakra in an instant Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi said, slightly agreeing with the chestnut haired chuunin before him. His black eye twinkled merrily. Iruka nodded, it was true that they should learn this skill fast, but at this pace? They were still genin! Iruka wasn't so sure he agreed with Kakashi 'theories' of learning chakra 'control'.

"What are you going to do about Sasuke-kun? He's probably terrified of horse's now."

"I don't think he will be."

Iruka was taken aback, what did Kakashi mean? Obviously the boy was scared of horses, but why wasn't Kakashi worried about it? Iruka threw him a suspicious glance,

"What do you have in mind?"

He asked his voice slightly cold. Kakashi glanced at him, smiling through the mask. He grinned and the barely-contained laughter came out in his voice, it made the chuunin want to laugh as well, which he nearly did.

"Well, obviously I'll make him get back on."

"How are you so sure he'll actually get on? I don't think he'll ever set foot here -- "

"I'll have Naruto-kun outshine him."

Kakashi said it so easily, so calmly, as if it was the prefect plan, Iruka realized slowly; it really _was_ the perfect plan. If Naruto outshone Sasuke, just once, then Sasuke would do whatever (including getting over his fear of horses) just to make sure that Naruto wouldn't outshine him ever again. Iruka chuckled; he looked at the jounin and smiled slightly, he couldn't have stopped the laugh in his voice if he'd wanted too (not that he really wanted to in the first place).

"I guess it would be the best. You know how Sasuke-kun is about being 'the strongest.'"

"See Iruka-san? I'm still smart."

"I never said you weren't Kakashi-san. But you are always late."

"I had to help and old lady, what else can I say?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the chuunin, who blushed under the look that Kakashi gave him. Kakashi smiled and easily led his horse (still moving stiffly when he walked) towards the stalls. Quickly unsaddling the gelding and placing him back into his stall, the horse gave him one half-hearted nip an went to feed on the alfalfa in his food bin. Kakashi closed the gate and smiled when he locked it.

Kakashi walked back to Iruka who was busy untacking Mountain. Kakashi grabbed Snow Fall, Sakura's mare and untacked the gray mare, who shot him a nasty look, then became more docile as Kakashi whispered a few choice words into her light gray ear. She snorted and stood still, not offering a touch of attitude to the man when he led her back to her stall, which was located (conveniently) near Snare's stall. Kakashi limped back to Iruka who was now untacking Honey Snapper. Kakashi looked at the horse and eyed the animal,

"Iruka-san."

"Hai?"

"Did you make sure his face is alright?"

"Hai, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi walked up to the side of the horse's face. Honey Snapper whipped a snap at him when he reached up a gloved hand to touch the side of the horse's face.

"Hai, that's still tender isn't it horse-kun?"

Kakashi asked playfully, slapping the horse gently on the neck. Iruka threw him a look; the chuunin had been pondering a question when he was brushing Sasuke's horse. His hand rested on the dun's firm shoulder,

"Kakashi-san?"

"Hai?"

"Are you still going to make Sasuke-kun ride this brute?"

"Hai."

"And Naruto-kun is going to ride the stallion?"

"Hai."

"Oh."

Kakashi smiled and looked at the chuunin who turned and looked at him over the horse's neck. He fingered black mane of the horse slowly, pulling some of the strands through his fingers as he thought. Idly, he closed his eyes and thought. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, startled, he turned and looked at Kakashi.

"Don't worry Iruka-san. I won't let Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, or Sakura-chan be injured."

"I would hope not Kakashi-san."

Iruka blushed as Kakashi's hand brushed against his face, bringing a red hot flash to his face. Looking at the man, his black eyes blinked as he looked at the jounin. He smiled, and looked at Kakashi. He lifted a hand to Kakashi's lips and smiled,

"What are you doing Iruka-san?"

Kakashi said, his face was tingling where Iruka's hand had touched him. He smiled and closed his eye happily. He leaned forward and gently kissed Iruka's cheek. Iruka jerked back, a bit shocked, one, at himself, for liking it, and two, for recoiling from Kakashi's 'kiss.' He smiled and looked at the jounin, who chuckled and looked at him, Iruka felt the blush creep up along his face.

"Nani?"

"You're cute when you blush Iruka-san."

"Hai, don't you blush Kakashi-san?"

"I don't know. Can you see a blush through my mask?"

Iruka chuckled and looked at Kakashi, who was now busy patting and grooming, cooing softly to Honey Snapper. Iruka ran a hand up the jounin's back. Kakashi shivered, and then winced slightly, Iruka could tell the difference, even though the jounin was trying hard not to show it. He'd seen the jounin's shoulder's bunch.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Hai?"

"Does you back still hurt?"

"Hai."

He said tiredly. Looking at Iruka, he smiled slightly and looked at Iruka, his smile reached his eyes, like it always did when he smiled to Iruka. Somehow the chuunin never made him frown and life seemed a bit lighter when the man was around. Kakashi reached a hand up the journey-man's shoulder and rested it there happily. Iruka smiled and slipped hand around the waist of the elite-nin and smiled happily.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Hai?"

"We need to tend to the last horse."

"That Naruto-kun's fiend?"

"Hai."

"Together?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean?"

"You hold him and I'll groom him Kakashi-san."

"Why?"

Iruka rested hand on the bridge of Kakashi's nose and smiled as he poked the jounin playfully. His hand found it's way into Kakashi and he held the gloved hand happily. Iruka smiled and looked at Naruto's horse. He sighed, the stallion was glancing at them as though they were insane to try and touch him. Him, the all-mighty god of horses. Kakashi and Iruka burst into a fit of laughter. The horse whinnied loudly.

Honey Snapper, ever the one to be on guard for a good chance to strike, snapped at Iruka's shoulder, nipping through the cloth and protection. Iruka called out and waved a hand at the horse. Kakashi laughed harder, he sat down on the ground. Groaning a bit as his wound stretched. Iruka looked at him reproachfully.

"What is so funny pray-tell? That bite hurt!"

"Your reaction Iruka-san."

"Nani? How is it funny!"

"You acted like Sasuke-kun, though you missed the horse's face."

Iruka glowered at the jounin and quickly led the dun gelding back to his stall. Kakashi, making sure that he was out of site, leapt up and walked to the stallion's strong shoulder, moving fast enough to dodge a sharp blow to the shoulder from Nightmare's fangs, Kakashi smiled and patted the horse and leaned on the warm ebony side. Basking in the heat from both sides, his front exposed to the light and his back warmed by the heated pelt, his head tilted back slightly, pale skin soaking in the light from the sun.

He rested there, feeling the gently breathing of the horse as the stallion breathed. Kakashi smiled, he could see the horse's head as he moved from side to side, trying to see if he could get a good nip on the man before he'd have to go to his stall. Kakashi smiled slightly,

"Easy Nightmare-kun."

The horse snorted as the man slowly ran a hand up and down the horse's shoulder, the stallion, feeling the soothing motions relaxed and lowered his head, basking in the sunlight and enjoying the warmth of the sunlight. Both stood there, each at a sudden peace. Kakashi's hand still grooming the horse's shoulder gently.

"Well, well, well."

Kakashi and the horse, their peace broken, turned to look at the chunin. Kakashi smiled slightly, he hadn't even felt the man approach. He looked at Iruka and patted the warm hide of the stallion with a gentle hand,

"Well what Iruka-san?"

Kakashi asked the man softly, Iruka winked at him slightly, then closed one eye against the glare of the sun. He raised a hand as a hand to shield against the light of the sun, he opened his other black eye once more. He had a grin on his slightly childish features.

"I never knew that the son of Konoha's White Fang to be so relaxed around and animal that could kill him on a whim."

"Are you jealous Iruka-san?"

Kakashi teased. Iruka gave him a hard look and walked over. He smiled, slightly and playfully looked at the horse, then back at Kakashi, he leaned forward and gently kissed Kakashi's forehead protector. He looked at the man and smiled,

"Should I be?"

"Maybe."

Iruka was taken a-back, would Kakashi choose a horse over him? Iruka smiled, he knew it was a tease, but then regained his mock-shock look. He fingered the scar on his nose and turned from the two of them, feigning sadness, Iruka spoke to the two of them,

"Well, hic, I hope your happy!"

He turned and looked at Nightmare, eyeing his 'competition' with his black eyes. He walked over to the horse and frowned. He gave a ghost of a grin, grabbing onto the horse's bridle with his left hand, he stared into that great eye, the eye that radiated anger, peace, and inner turmoil. Iruka actually jerked back.

"The eye is a window to the soul my Iruka-san."

Kakashi said, coming up behind the chunin and planting a hand on the man's shoulder. He slipped his other hand around the chunin's waist and held him there. Kakashi's head lowered over Iruka's shoulder and he smiled up at the man. Iruka frowned slightly,

"I suppose it is Kakashi-san."

He applied a hand on Kakashi's forehead protector and gently pushed the unresisting jounin back. He playfully came in close to the jounin's face.

"And yours tell me you're always late."

Kakashi chuckled and he gently grabbed Iruka's finger and held it in his own long pale fingers,

"And yours, my Iruka-san, tell me that you are worried about your former students."

With a wink of his black eye, Kakashi playfully went on.

"And your jealous of a horse having all my love. Did I miss anything?"

Iruka smiled gently, he shook his head slightly, feeling his finger enclosed in the warmth of Kakashi's sunbathed hand.

"No, my Kakashi-san, you didn't miss a thing."

Iruka took Kakashi's hand, and placed it on the bridle of the horse. He slowly moved off, Kakashi trailing with Nightmare following after the two of them. After they had untacked the horse (which just mostly included taking off his bridle) they both put the stallion away, who nibbled gently on Kakashi's arm and gave a real snap to Iruka's hand when the chunin tired to pet him. Kakashi gave a hearty laugh,

"It would seem that Nightmare-kun is jealous of Iruka-san's love!"

Iruka growled at the horse and slipped a hand around Kakashi's waist, almost possessively, he drew the jounin in close, totally confident, he stuck his tongue out at the horse and said coyly,

"Mine."

The jounin and chunin laughed and they moved off towards the front of the stables, when a horse-y laugh rendered the air. Nightmare was rolling on the ground, giving off the total impression that he was laughing as well. Iruka and Kakashi smiled and walked out of the stables, hand in hand with each other. Kakashi looked at Iruka as they parted in front of the stables,

"See you here tomorrow then Iruka-san?"

"Hai Kakashi-san, will you be on time."

Kakashi's black eye twinkled with merriment,

"Maa, I might just avoid the old ladies for your sake."

Iruka smiled and then leaned forwards, Kakashi also had leaned forward, without a second thought, Iruka's soft, tanned lips touched Kakashi's clothed ones. They broke apart (unwillingly) and nodded to each other. Kakashi held out a hand. Iruka twined his fingers in the jounin's and smiled.

"See you tomorrow then Kakashi-san."

Kakashi nodded and felt Iruka's fingers relax. He smiled and then they both built up chakra and were gone, leaving a small cloud of dust in their wake.

* * *

**Pansk: **Waka! Chapter four is done! Sorry I have a lot of time on my hands and wanted this to be what I wanted it to be…and Kakashi-Iruka fanfic! Muhahahahahahahahaha! –proceeds to work on next chapter-

**Kakashi: ** How could you think I'd love a horse more than I love you Iruka-san? -looks hurt-

**Iruka: **Umm…It was a joke?

**Pansk: **Tune in for the next chapter! R&R PEOPLE!


	5. Joining Up

**Disclaimer:** Although I wish I _did_, I _do not_ own Naruto. –tears-

**Refresher:**

_Iruka smiled and then leaned forwards, Kakashi also had leaned forward, without a second thought, Iruka's soft, tanned lips touched Kakashi's clothed ones. They broke apart (unwillingly) and nodded to each other. Kakashi held out a hand. Iruka twined his fingers in the jounin's and smiled._

"_See you tomorrow then Kakashi-san."

* * *

_

Kakashi nodded and felt Iruka's fingers relax. He smiled and then they both built up chakra and were gone, leaving a small cloud of dust in their wake.

Naruto was awake late the next morning, the exhausting day yesterday had tired him out, not to mention that he'd trained after Iruka had sent them on their way. Much to Naruto's disappointment, Sakura hadn't even noticed. She'd just turned her head and looked worriedly at Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto yawned, his eyes closed into thin lines as he fell asleep sitting up on his bed, one hand, already on the way to rub the sleep clouds from his eye, fell back down limply into his lap. Naruto awoke again as something crashed against his door. He startled, wiggling his arms as he fell off the bed, eyes twitching in agitation as the knocking went on. He grumbled, taking off his sleeping hat and walked over to the door. He looked at the tinted glass that gave him a view of his unknown assailant.

He grumpily looked at the door. His blue eyes squinted, he spotted a fairly rounded the top of his head and looked slightly feminine. _Is it Sakura…? _Naruto wondered silently, he didn't ever think that Sakura had ever come to his home before. He'd always been the one who went over to her house,_ Only to be rejected each and every time…_ Naruto's insistent voice of nastiness rang in his ears. He twitched them slightly and sniffed at the air, not that he had a good sense of smell, more or less, it was to make up for that lack of smell. He frowned, apparently thinking who would ever visit his home at this hour. Naruto of course, didn't know that it was nearly seven in the morning. A bit later than he usually slept, he placed his hand on the door and opened it slowly.

His blue eyes widened in surprise, what was she doing here? He spotted her navy blue hair and sighed softly. He thought it was someone else. Her smile, which was kinda cute on her face, faded when she heard his sigh, she looked at the ground, saddened that he wasn't glad to see her. Naruto looked at her, and suddenly blurted out,

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing Naruto-kun. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I-I-I mean, I heard about yesterday…"

Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata, she was a bold one, was that because she was so small and frail? He knew she had more inner strength than Neji, who he'd recently found out was her cousin. But that whole cousin thing still confused him, mainly because she still called him 'Big Brother Neji.' He smiled as he thought of her bravery, he'd watched her a bit, but it puzzled him why she always wanted to be with him. He'd always thought about Sakura. He lifted a hand in a care-free gesture and smiled broadly,

"Wow Hinata-chan, I didn't think anyone knew!"

"Oh…Kiba-kun told me."

"Kiba-kun told you? I haven't seen him in the past few days…"

"Oh!"

Hinata suddenly blushed, she didn't want Naruto to know about her love for him, she blushed and turned away from him, looking over her shoulder, she rushed away, suddenly extremely shy. She rounded the corner, leaving a very confused Naruto in her wake. Naruto's hand fell from the back of his head as he looked puzzled. One could almost see the question mark hovering above his head. _How odd for her to talk about Kiba. I haven't seen him at all this week, how could he know about our riding horses? _Naruto wondered, _Then again, he does have good sense of smell, and he really doesn't live that far away from me. Or was it Akamaru who smelt me? _Naruto wondered again, his hand crept up his body and a finger idly scratched at his face in utter confusion. He hadn't been aware of Akamaru following him…Naruto wakened suddenly, there had been a flash of red hair just now! He quickly walked over to move around the corner. A question easily seen on his constantly-confused features.

But nothing could prepare him for the shock that he saw.

"Hinata-kun! What are you doing with him?"

Naruto asked before he thought. He was just in a state of shock. There was Hinata, and innocent girl who wanted someone she loved to love her back (she'd found one of course), Naruto always had wanted her to be with someone who'd make her feel safe and loved (of course it never occurred to him that he could be the one who could do that for her). But him? Hinata broke away from her lover's soft grip and spun, looking at Naruto, tears stained her white eyes. She cast her gaze at the ground and fumbled for an excuse. But the man she'd been hugging stepped forward and calmly placed a hand on her shoulder. His aquamarine eyes were calm, his face held a hint of a smile. His red hair danced, slightly covering the tattoo on his head. Naruto stared in disbelief.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara of the Sand.

Here? Why was he here?

Naruto's hands bunched at his side in anger. He'd misunderstood the situation. He turned and looked at Hinata, she looked so scared; so vulnerable. He'd never let that monster hurt her! His dull mind kicked into high alert as he wakened fully. Gone was the sleepiness of the blonde-haired genin. Now there was a barely restrained demon on alert and read to protect his friend till the end.

Gaara looked at him, his blue-green eyes flicked her to Hinata. He watched Naruto a moment, slightly amused by the display of emotions when before he'd only spurned her perfect love. Hinata was perfect for him, he was perfect for her; that was all there was to it. She was gentle and calm, willing to wait and kind when he needed it. Most of all though; he loved her. Gaara's hand slid protectively around her waist. There was no way in hell Naruto would take her from him. Hinata gently lay her soft hands on his shoulder and turned her face into his red shirt. He smiled, his other hand reaching up, and to the utter surprise of Naruto, lay it gently on her hair.

Of course, the two lovers have forgotten about Naruto.

Naruto growled when the Sand Kazkage's hand moved up along the Hyuuga's hair. He growled and spoke suddenly, his voice raw with anger and suppressed fury,

"Get away from her!"

"Naruto-kun, it's alright."

Hinata's soft voice startled both of them, she turned her white eyes to look at Naruto, there was sadness there yes, but mostly, there was peace and lots of love. Naruto suddenly knew why she acted the way she did around him. He looked from her to Gaara, utterly confused once more. He relaxed and brought a hand up to rub idly at his head,

"What's going on here Hinata-kun?"

"Naruto-kun…I-I-.."

She suddenly grew shy once again and shrunk against Gaara's warm side, protecting her blushing face, she clung to Gaara's long sleeved red jacket. Gaara calmly protected her, she was shy; he was bold. She needed to be protected, and Gaara was her protector. He would stand up to any enemy, if only to see her again. He'd die before he gave her up once more. He'd never known love before. Now he did, and he didn't want that to go away. Ever. He spoke in her place, his voice calm and even.

"She is mine, Naruto."

Naruto stared uncomprehendingly at the two still; the point hadn't gotten crossed to him. He tilted his head slightly, looking like a confused dog who has been given a command that he doesn't understand. He looked at the two; Hinata's soft navy hair was gently rubbing along Gaara's red outfit. He was puzzled, confused even, what as she doing with him? He sighed, he was about to speak when Gaara's soft voice popped up, startling the genin out of whatever thought he'd been having at the moment.

"We are, in essence, 'girl-friend' and 'boy-friend'."

THAT got threw to the maverick. He jumped back, face shocked, his mouth hung slightly open as his eyes widened with comprehension, he called out suddenly,

"NANI!"

He looked at Hinata, who turned her face towards him, tears stained her cheeks where she'd been trying not to cry, she looked at Naruto, slowly, as if fearing his reaction she nodded her head slowly. Gaara went on, un-deterred by Naruto's comment,

"Yes Naruto-kun, Hinata is mine."

"When….-Why!"

"When is easily enough to answer, she was training out on the field one day, I happened to be watching, as I had watched before, and every time she had practiced. She found me, and we knew we loved each other. As to why, it just is."

"But…but…"

"He's right Naruto-kun."

They both looked at Hinata, she stood by herself now, her hand still clasped with Gaara's though, she held her head up, looking bolder, as bold as she had when she'd fought Neji. Naruto watched her, this day was turning out so confusing. He looked at her and struggled to gain a smile on his face,

"But…but…why?"

"Because I love him Naruto-kun."

"But why him?"

"She can't answer that Naruto-kun."

"She can too! Who are you to tell her what she can and cannot say!"

"Because neither of us can find the right words."

"Nani?"

"Naruto, simply put, neither of us understand why we like each other. We just do."

"Like the lion and the lamb."

Naruto sighed, they were both confusing him now. He turned back and sighed,

"Well, I suppose it's alright, but why did you guys come and see me?"

Gaara had been wondering the same question, but now, he thought he knew the answer. Looking at Hinata, he grasped her hand warmly and smiled slightly. He watched her, she was the bravest person he knew. He nodded his head, silently encouraging her to speak her mind. She glanced at him, her left hand coming up towards her mouth, she looked like a shy child. Gaara just wanted to hug her and take away her fear. Show her that she had nothing to fear as long as he was near her. He'd never let anything happen to her. Ever.

Hinata stood upright, her clothes rustled a bit as she made her stand. She had to tell Naruto. She really had to tell him. It was now or never, before she lost all her long-built nerve.

"Naruto…I used to love you…"

"Eh? Could you speak up Hinata-chan? I really can't hear you."

"Naruto, I used to love you…a lot. But you never even looked my way. I had to move on, I did, I mean, I found Gaara-san."

"…"

"And I came here to see if I really did still love you. I had to make sure I was totally over you."

"…Hinata-chan…"

"And I found out, I really am over you."

Naruto was shocked, Hinata had liked him? Was that why her sensei had smiled and told hi to take the medication she'd given him at the chuunin exam? He was shocked, his blue eyes widened in his state of apparent shock. Gaara looked at Hinata and held her close to his chest. He looked at Naruto for a moment, then turned his head to looked at Hinata,

"Shall we go love?"

Hinata merely nodded her head against Gaara's strong chest. Gaara's, still holding the girl with one hand, preformed a chakra building seal and the two of them vanished in a whirl of sand.

Naruto stared at the spot where was two had stood for some time. He looked at that spot and then suddenly blinked and turned and walked slowly back to his room. He dressed and ate something, his mind still on the couple. Who'd have thought? He sighed and looked at the mirror in his bathroom. He rubbed his eyes, a finger idly traced the 'whisker' on his cheek. He turned suddenly, knowing that he had to. He had to tell everyone! A Sand, and a Leaf? It was unheard of! He turned and looked his home, then marched out, fully dressed in his usual garb.

He headed for the stables, the same as the day before, he sighed and waited, Sakura was already there and he decided it was the right time to talk to her about what was on his mind, he turned to the pink-haired girl and stuttered a moment,

"Sakura-chan?" At last he said softly, she turned to look at him, searching his sapphire gaze with her emerald gaze. "Hai?" She asked softly.

"Can I ask you something?" She looked slightly surprised at that, Naruto wondered why that could be. Naruto sighed and then suddenly he blurted out, "Gaara-sama and Hinata-chan are going out!"

Sakura's face never changed, then it broke, she smiled, _smiled_, it startled Naruto, "What's the matter?" He asked finally.

"Naruto, you dunce," She started, "They've been 'going out' since the end of the chuunin exam."

Naruto stared at her in open-mouthed shock. He looked like a fish gasping for air, Sakura laughed at him. "Don't look so shocked Naruto." She said as she turned and looked for Kakashi, Sasuke, and Iruka. Naruto huffed slightly, but soon became quite.

Sasuke came a half an hour later, showing no signs of his ordeal yesterday, he didn't say anything and pointedly ignored Naruto as if he wasn't even there. Naruto did the same; it made Sakura upset. She sighed, "Oh! What's the matter this time?" She demanded. They both looked at her, equally shocked at her tones. "Well?" She asked, demanding an answer.

"I-I-I, u-um…well…" Naruto struggled to say something.

Sasuke didn't bother to say anything at all, he regained his 'cool' composure and went back to his silent brooding. Naruto snorted angrily and Sakura sighed in frustration.

"Glad to see everyone's in one piece!"

A voice called from down the road, they both look up to see Kakashi heading their way, all of them sighed angrily and ignored him. Kakashi turned to Iruka and sighed, shaking his head, then looked at the trio. He smiled and called out to them, "Why the long faces everyone?"

All three of them threw him a dark look.

Kakashi had to admit, Sakura's face scared him the most. But he smiled and looked at them happily. "Iruka will be along shortly, he had some other matters to be taken care of." He said, not that any of them besides Naruto cared really.

"Shall we start?" Asked Kakashi, the trio nodded and headed into the stables. Kakashi smiled, "We aren't saddling them today, not at all," He started, drawing curious looks from Naruto and Sakura. "Instead we are going to work on teaming up with the horses." He said. He could have sworn that Sasuke jumped, which drew a faint chuckle from Kakashi.

"Right, so, everyone, spread out and look for you horses." Kakashi said softly, walking off in the direction of the horse stalls.

Sasuke grumbled softly, reminded of his incident yesterday, he sighed and tried to act bored, but he kept jumping whenever a horse so much as snorted or moved. He sighed, he had to focus, he needed to relax and think about the situation. He noticed his mount over by the others, in fact, the only horse not there was Naruto's horse, which suited Sasuke very nicely. He entered Honey Snapper's stall with some hesitation. He greeted the horse as he watched Sakura, he did the same as she did. Honey Snapper snorted and returned to eating the alfalfa in the blue bucket, Sasuke didn't know whether he should be offended, or glad that the horse's attention was no longer on him. He finally decided that he didn't care.

Sakura strode confidently into the stalls, she smiled and greeted any head that came at her, she smiled, feeling utterly relaxed and happy; she'd always loved horses, but you'd never hear her admit that aloud. She finally found the stall of her beloved mare Snow Fall, she grinned, happy that Sasuke's stall was to her right, and Kakashi's stall was to her left, it meant she could keep a close eye on both of the injured; which was what she planned to do. She greeted the gray mare with a hand under the muzzle, then she slowly went over the horse, checking to see what got her angry. She smiled when the mare started to relax, "You know," She commented to the mare, her voice soft, Snow Fall cocked an ear back at her, clearly listening, "Horses are a lot like people." An audible snort from Snow Fall brought a smile to the genin's face. "It's true, horses have what sets them off, what annoys them, and so do humans!" She smiled and fondled the mare's mane, evening it out and making it look nicer than it had to start with.

Naruto huffed as he jogged along the stalls, still unable to locate his horse, "Nightmare!" He called out suddenly, "Where is that horse?" He asked himself, looking chronically confused ( as usual ). He balled his fists at his side, "I'll find him! –Believe it!" He said loudly, drawing some interesting glances from the horses to him. He chuckled, "I guess I said that a bit too loud didn't I?" He said with a laugh, one of the horses actually answered the moron. Naruto smiled, his blue eyes scanned the stalls and looked for that familiar black face, he sighed and called out the horse's name again, "Nightmare!" He called, suddenly it was answered by a brassy, sassy call. He turned and looked behind him, into a stall he'd passed because he thought it was empty. He walked back and spotted the stallion, he grinned, "Heya boy! How'ya feeling today?" He asked happily.

Nightmare snorted and lunged at him, Naruto yelped as the horse's sharp teeth clacked together on his skin, "Ouch!" He cried out and jerked back, Nightmare let go of the boy's orange jacket. Naruto closed one eye and glared at the horse, who glared back at him. They both snorted at each other and Naruto entered the stall. He pulled the halter about the stallion's face, taking a moment to figure out where the horses' muzzle went and what part went over Nightmare's ears. He finally buckled the halter on and led the stallion out of the stall.

He led the stallion over to where the others were, Kakashi stood beside Snap. All three of them were surprised to notice that there was no control going on between the two, at least, no physical control. Snap had no halter over his head, no form or contraption that would enable the man who stood next to the gelding to control him if the horse went wild.

Sakura was the first to recovered, but before she got a chance to talk, Kakashi spoke, "I'm sure all of you have noticed that I'm not touching the horse, the very same horse that would have gladly bit my head off and eaten me for breakfast yesterday." He said, looking at the student's faces.

Naruto spoke first, "But…how?" He stammered, Kakashi smiled, "I'll teach you. First off, each of you, tie your horse's over there, Naruto, tie Nightmare away from the others please." Kakashi instructed them, they all complied, but Naruto came him a look before he complied.

"Alright now, come over here everyone!" Kakashi called to them, they all crowded around the arena where Kakashi and Snap stood. They all stared, eyes riveted on the man and the horse, Kakashi brought up a rope from his hand (it had been unseen by all of them) and he snapped it at the hindquarters of the gelding. Snap snorted and kicked up his heels, bucking out, but he walked around the arena (which was circular). They all stared at this, wondering what in the world Kakashi was doing this time.

"HIY!" Kakashi called suddenly, startling Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Snap. The genin jumped off the fence, and Snap jumped into a fast gallop, ears pinned to his skull, Kakashi smiled (or so they guessed, it was kinda hard to read the expression on the man's face). The gelding soon showed signs of wanting to slow, but Kakashi kept him at the gallop, forcing the horse to slowly tire. When the horse suddenly lifted his ears and looked at the man, Kakashi stopped, the jounin instantly turned from the horse, lowering his shoulders as he did so.

Snap stood there a moment, then slowly plodded towards the horse, then nosed the man on the back of the neck. Then he lay his large and bulky head on the jounin's shoulder and snorted, they stood like that for a few moments, each riveted on each other.

It made all three of the students gasp and hold their breath.

Naruto was waiting for the moment to pass, he wanted to see Kakashi get bitten.

Sakura didn't want the beautiful moment to ever break.

Sasuke was unnerved, would he have to allow a horse that close when he was defenseless like that? He didn't think so.

Kakashi smiled and broke the contact, he walked towards the gate, to the surprise of the students, Snap followed behind Kakashi like Akamaru followed Kiba.

"How did you do that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, Kakashi turned and looked at her, "I'll show you." He said, "Did all of you watch what I did?" All of them; he noted, even Sasuke nodded. He curved his eye up into a 'happy face' "Good, I want all of you to practice this. Separately. You can see there are three different arenas," He pointed at the far left one, "Naruto, you're over there," He pointed to the middle one, Sasuke tensed, as if he knew it would be him, "Sakura, you're in the middle." Sasuke relaxed, "So I get the last one?" He asked in his somewhat bored voice, Kakashi looked at him, "Well, I suppose you can have that one." He said, looking up at the sky, "Well, I'll be watching and helping out if you need it." Kakashi said, then strode past them, Snap following him like a docil puppy.

Naruto grinned, "Alright! I'm going to beat you at this Sasuke – Believe it!" He said exuberantly, Sasuke looked at him, "Wait, wait, I think I've heard this one before." He said, then added, "But you won't, in what world could you have beaten me?" He asked, then strode off to collect his best. Sakura smiled, Sasuke was so cool! She grinned and went to grab Snow Fall.

Naruto stood there for so long Kakashi called out to him, "Are you frozen from fear? Or are you just waiting for dramatics?" Naruto looked over at Kakashi and grinned, "Nope, I'm giving Sasuke a head-start!" He said evily, then walked off to get Nightmare.

* * *

**Pansk:** Well, so much for chapter 5, the next three chapters are going to be a bit different if anyone minds, because, I plan on writing one chapter per experience, if you know what I mean.

For example, the next chapter is going to be about Sakura's 'joining up' with Snow Fall, then I'll re-wind time and do Naruto's 'joining up' with Nightmare, and finally, I'll write Sasuke's part. Which gives me three more chapters…so that takes me to chapter…8. Horray!

R&R PLEASE! –begs– I would like to improve!

Referring to _When the Sun Sets_ the story about Gaara and Hinata I wrote…remember? If you haven't read it, please do.


	6. Sakura's joinup

**Disclaimer:** Although I wish I _did_, I _do not_ own Naruto. –tears-

**Refresher:**

_Naruto grinned, "Alright! I'm going to beat you at this Sasuke – Believe it!" He said exuberantly, Sasuke looked at him, "Wait, wait, I think I've heard this one before." He said, then added, "But you won't, in what world could you have beaten me?" He asked, then strode off to collect his beast. Sakura smiled, Sasuke was so cool! She grinned and went to grab Snow Fall._

_

* * *

_

Naruto stood there for so long Kakashi called out to him, "Are you frozen from fear? Or are you just waiting for dramatics?" Naruto looked over at Kakashi and grinned, "Nope, I'm giving Sasuke a head-start!" He said evily, then walked off to get Nightmare.

Sakura smiled as she collected the mare from the wall, she'd tied her a bit apart from Honey Snapper, and way far apart from Nightmare. She smiled as the mare snapped at her, an intelligent black eye drifted up to look at her. She smiled and stroked the mare's face. She grinned slightly, then led the mare away from the rail and towards the arena she was supposed to go into. She smiled, bunching her free hand close to her chest.

I'll show Sasuke how to handle a horse! She thought with a smile, her eyes closed, then opened as her hand touched the gate. She opened it and let the mare in after her. The gray vixen snorted and tossed her head, wary, but mostly calm.

Sakura closed the gate and locked it securely. She smiled and then unbuckled the halter from the mare and pulled it over her face, over her gray ears and smiled, then clucked to the mare, who eyed her, unsure what was happening.

Sakura started to twirl the rope at the mare's hindquarters. The mare pinned her ears at the female and bucked out at then started to walk along the rail, Sakura smiled and released the 'pressure' off the mare. She watched as the mare walked, after a few circuits around the round-pen, she picked up the rope in her hand once again and twirled it at the mare,

"CHA!"

She yelled, startling the mare like Kakashi had startled Snap, the mare pinned her ears and broke into a fast trot, her ears; twin spires on her head swiveled, still not listening to what Sakura was saying, the gray mare shifted her weight as she trotted around the arena.

Sakura was caught in the beauty of her movements, she felt her body silently rocking in time to that motion, she closed her eyes and envisioned the mare under her as she trotted, hearing the familiar foot falls of the mare as they trotted along, Sakura sat tight in the saddle, looking relaxed and calm. She felt the mare slow down, and clucked her tongue; swinging the rope at the mare; the motion jarred her back into reality.

The mare came into too close to her, using more rope Sakura drove her off. Snow Fall snorted and tossed her proud head.

The gray lifted her head; spirits still high. Snow Fall snorted loudly, then whinnied and bucked her legs high into the air. Sakura was amazed at the spirit of the beautiful mare. The horse snorted and flicked her tail over her hindquarters.

Sakura smiled and brushed a lock of pink hair out of her face her emerald eyes focused on the horse, who snorted once more and glanced at her. Sakura could feel those black eyes had be focused on her. She smiled slightly, then looked at the mare, who seemed to be slacking off in her trot. Sakura knew the time had come for a step-up in pace.

She twirled the rope, calling out to the mare, who pinned her ears and bucked out, hind quarters glistening as she picked up her pace into a fast gallop, her bannered tail held aloft mane that could be described as ribbons floated off her small crest as the she-horse burst into her fast gait.

The mare's head was thrown forward and up as she moved, up and back, forward and down. Her feet looked like a train, her front left hoof and rear left hoof moved seemingly as one, the hind stepping in the exact spot the front had left.

The mare snorted and bucked again, then slowed to a trot; Sakura, anticipating this, placed more pressure on the mare with the rope and drove her back into the fast-paced gait. The mare once more pinned her ears and bucked, but went on with the fast gait anyway.

Sakura was feeling rather pleased when she spotted Kakashi standing over by the fence. She hadn't noticed him due to her focus on the mare; whether he was there or not was not going to break her concentration now! She focused back on the mare, but fond a bit of her attention wandered back over to her sensei ( who was now reading ).

Snow Fall, seeing this, took advantage of this new freedom and slowed her pace. Sakura snorted, rather annoyed, then whipped the rope around her head at the mare's flanks. The mare snorted, pinned her ears once more, bared her teeth and picked up the gallop once agan.

Sakura fumed angrily as she glanced over at Kakashi for the last time. He merely gave her the 'happy curled eye' looks and walked off. She could have sworn he was chuckling since he shoulders were moving up and down.

Sakura turned her attention back on the mare, making sure she wasn't about to stop so soon once again. Sakura was ready when the mare slowly pulled up at the gate, thinking herself smarter than the fool in the center, she pulled up, only to jerk forward in surprise when a sharp pain raced from her flank up her body. She instinctively kicked out but met nothing with her daggers.

Sakura watched the mare lower her head slightly, her eyes focused only on Sakura. The female genin knew that it was time to bring her in. She walked in front of the mare, since she'd been careful to stay near the female's hips, and 'cut' the mare off.

She slowly back up, watching the mare, she even called out to the horse.

Snow Fall looked at the human, her ears perked forward and she ambled slowly to the strange creature. Her forelegs picked up as she walked closure to the girl, then stopped a few feet away from her. She blew air from her nose, almost winded from the forced gallop.

Sakura watched the mare's eyes, now there was none of that killer intent the mare had given her before, now there was only calm trust. Sakura smiled and walked boldly up to the mare. She placed a soft hand on the mare's shoulder, then grinned and smiled. Sakura laughed as well. Snow Fall snorted and tossed her head slightly.

"I wonder Snow Fall,"

The female said mostly to herself,

"Would you follow me?"

Sakura smiled, there was only one way to find out if the mare would follow her or not, and that was to walk away.

Which is what Sakura did, she turned and walked away from the mare. After a few steps and there was no accompanying sound of hoof-on-turf, she sighed, then called to the mare, who was gazing at her, confused.

The mare whickered to her softly, not wanting to be left behind, and slowly plodded after the genin, her ears perked upright on her head.

Inside of Sakura, Inner Sakura was cheering boldly, 'CHA! Beat that Naruto! I'm better than you!'

Snow Fall merely followed the female because she wanted to know why the human had made her run about, then was leaving her. She whickered to the female and picked up her pace to a fast trot and drew even, nosing the ninja student with her velvet muzzle.

Sakura laughed an cupped the beautiful snozzle in her hands and blew into the flaring nostrils. The mare snorted, lifting her head from the genin's grasp and shaking her head, fetlock flicked around merrily as the mare tossed her dainty head slightly. Then snorted at the female and nosed her gently.

Sakura beamed at the horse and patted the flea-bitten hide and stroked her shoulder slowly. The pink-haired female sighed and leaned against the shoulder of the horse, who stood there, glancing back at the girl every now and then, as if she guessed what the girl must have been thinking.

"Maa, I knew you'd do better than the rest."

A low voice said, Sakura could tell the speaker was pleased with her. The genin blushed slightly and looked at her sensei, Snow Fall did the same. But the mare pinned her ears at him instead of lifting them up in interest. Sakura looked at Kakashi and grinned quite happily,

"Really?"

She asked, touched by the praise in his voice, it was a rare enough thing to get him to praise them, any of them, but easy enough to obtain criticism from the older nin. She saw Kakashi nod, Snap snorted.

"Hai, Naruto and Sasuke are having trouble; as usual."

He said in a bland tone, Sakura glanced over, worried that Sasuke might be hurt, but he appeared to be doing fine, he just wouldn't allow the horse to get close to him. Instead of letting the horse get close, he was driving the animal off.

Even though the horse had sweated and was looking to join with the boy, Sasuke wouldn't let him. Sakura sighed in anger,

"Why is he scared of them Kakashi-sensei?"

She asked carefully, Kakashi, who had been studying Sasuke and Honey Snapper, sighed and shook his head,

"I think he's just intimidated by their size."

He said softly, Sakura sighed. Honey Snapper looked ready to fall over dead now, "We should stop him Kakashi-sensei." She said, her voice worried. Her emerald eyes glanced at Kakashi's black eye and she sighed, infuriated when he shook his head.

"But he'll kill the horse!" She said, willing to tread Sasuke's anger if only to save the horse. She looked at Kakashi.

"I'll stop him before the horse drops," He looked away and back at the two, "Don't you worry Sakura-chan." He said, though she could tell he wasn't really focused on her. She snorted angrily and looked at Snow Fall.

"It's fine girl, we don't need him." She said angrily, stroking the mare's roman nose with a delicate hand. The mare snorted and nipped the girl playfully. Sakura laughed,

"You're bored, aren't you? Of course you are, who wants to stand around her anyway?" Sakura sighed to the mare. The gray mare nosed her gently and whickered, her ears perked forward on her face, Sakura nodded her head and went back to the gate, she quickly opened it and led the mare out behind her, stopping to grab the halter before closing the gate behind the mare.

Sakura turned and spotted Naruto still having difficulties, and she noticed Sasuke still hadn't calmed down. She sighed and fingered the mare's fetlock with a casual hand.

The mare snorted and tossed her head, nudging the girl with her roman snout, she sighed and grumbled. The pink-haired genin smiled, it met her emerald eyes, making them sparkle.

She put the mare back into her stall after she'd brushed her down, the mare's flea-speckled pelt shimmered. She tossed her head happily and dove her nose into the alfalfa with happy grunts.

The girl smiled and closed the gate. She turned, and leaped back into the iron gate in shock, she'd also taken a sharp breath,

"Kakashi-sensei!"

She said breathlessly, her eyes slowly narrowed at the goofy sensei who now stood in front of her. Her eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Hi."

He said with a mock salute,

"I'll be keeping Sasuke-kun and Naruto until later, they both don't get the idea; yet." The jounin told her, she nodded her head; it had been expected. "So you can go home now." He told her, "Consider it, a day off." He said, giving her a wink and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Hai, arigatou Kakashi-sensei."

She said, bowing her head slightly and walked out of the stables and back to where she'd wanted to go.

* * *

**Pansk:** I hope you liked it, I can tell you (if you haven't noticed) That it was a strain on me, since Sakura is such a good-hand with the horses, it was hard to write the five pages I wrote for her. –sighs– Ah well, I hope to do better next time. Naruto's the next one who gets to taste my writing hands! 

-.- Well, also, I must say, thank you for all of the reviews! Keep it up!


	7. Naruto's Joinup

**Disclaimer:** Although I wish I _did_, I _do not_ own Naruto. –tears-

**Refresher:**

_"I'll be keeping Sasuke-kun and Naruto until later, they both don't get the idea; yet." The jounin told her, she nodded her head; it had been expected. "So you can go home now." He told her, "Consider it, a day off." He said, giving her a wink and vanishing in a puff of smoke._

_"Hai, arigatou Kakashi-sensei."_

_She said, bowing her head slightly and walked out of the stables and back to where she'd wanted to go._

_

* * *

_

The black stallion snapped at the blonde-haired idiot for the umpteenth time that day. Naruto looked at him, his eyes two single lines acrossed his face.

"What was that for Nightmare-kun?"

He asked the horse, who snorted. The black stallion had been avidly trying to eat the boy's fingers as they attempted to fasten on the rope. The boy sighed and looked at the horse, not giving his characteristic look, he just sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked around, Sasuke and his horse were already in the corral, and Sakura was already running that mare of hers about. He sighed if only she'd go out with him—

"Ouch!!"

He cried as one of Nightmare's bites struck flesh and left behind a red welt. The genin closed one eyes and looked closely at the stallion with the other. He patted his pocket with an idle hand and sighed,

"Sorry then, Nightmare-kun."

The horse perked up his ears and looked at the boy, the horse shifted hooves and his bulk to turn and look at the boy. His normally fiery eyes also held a question now; what was this boy saying? The stallion's ebony hide was heating up under the sunlight and he was feeling rather angry at the moment, what was this maverick trying to prove?

"I guess the sugar-cubes I bought, and carrot sticks aren't for you…"

The horse gave a whicker, which ended in a sort of plea sound. He stamped his hoof on the ground near the genin's sandaled foot; Naruto had jumped back to evade the near hit. He looked at the horse and sighed, his attention drifted over to the dun in Sasuke's corral,

"I guess I'll just have to give it to Honey Snapper…"

The stallion gave a squeal and tugged on the rope angrily, his eyes glared at the boy so furiously that the child was reminded of Iruka. He fell over, the stallion's heaving nostrils looked at the boy as if to say 'How dare you, give those good things to other horses!?' Naruto gulped and nodded his head,

"I get it! I get it!"

He yielded to the horse and pulled out the carrots in question and fed them to the stallion, who narrowly missed his fingers in the attempt to grab the carrots. As the stallion munched on the carrots, Naruto formed his plan. The genin started to lead the stallion into the corral, leading him with a carrot dangled out in front of his outstretched nose. The horse followed him willingly, not bothering to snap at the fingers of the genin; he just wanted the carrot.

Naruto closed his eyes a moment and preformed his ultimately-famous, Shadow Clone jutsu; or Kage Bushin no jutsu. The Naruto-clone closed the gate behind the two and the other Naruto winked. The clone vanished once the original Naruto released his jutsu. The boy gave the stallion the carrot and started to swiftly unbuckle the stallion's halter as he munched on the tender carrot.

Naruto started to swing the rope (as he'd seen Sakura do moments before), the stallion just perked his ears, then jerked them back and bared his teeth. The rope slapped at the ground, Naruto was becoming angry.

"Move it you stupid horse!"

He said angrily, accidentally bringing the rope down on the stallion's ebony rump. This provided a reaction in the stallion; he screamed and reared up; then leaned his bulk forward and took off at a mad bucking and squealing gallop around the round-pen. Naruto smiled, feeling proud of himself. He turned to see that Sasuke and Sakura were already a ten-fold ahead of him.

His blue eyes narrowed on the stallion, Nightmare had stopped his mad dash and was glaring at Naruto. The boy gulped; "Uh… sorry?" He asked, closing his eyes and charging his chakra, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He said, bringing out three other clones. Naruto looked at the horse, who was now confused.

"Yeah! Let's do this guys!"

One of the clones shouted happily, and started to swing the rope, the stallion viciously shook his head and screamed his anger of the ropes and took off, intending to stop as soon as his could.

But he was blocked every time he tried to stop, they were posted all the way around the round pen; it was impossible for him to stop! He snorted and took off at a gallop once more.

His sides heaved as he ran in his mad-dash. The stallion's hooves, like daggers, sliced at the earth each and every time they came down to touch the surface of the sod. His banner-like tail shifted out behind him as he galloped along, the black flames upon his bulky neck drifted out and jerked back as he landed and paused.

Nightmare was having his own nightmare. The stallion snorted, nostrils as wide as they could go as the stallion strained in the air he needed to keep up this pace. His already lean body helped him out. He wanted to run, and could run for as long as he wanted to! The stallion snorted, his neck outstretched, ears pinned to his skull as he formulated another plan to escape the confines of this blasted circle!

He bucked again, settling down into a breezy gallop that took him effortlessly around the arena. He snorted, neck arched proudly as the bulky stud raced about. His hide had broken out in lather finally. The brute snorted and whistled his anger once more. The fire of spirit danced in his dark eyes.

The front hooves reached out as he passed the boy once again. He snorted, ears twitched as he looked at the child, his attention had been brought back when it had wandered over to that beautiful mare in the other arena. A rope had once more, been brought down on his hide; he'd screamed of course. He vowed that the next time it happened; Nightmare would bring this mere child nightmares of his own!

He flicked a listener over to the boy as he galloped along, the foolish one was shouting something insane now; something about toads. Why this child cared about toads; Nightmare hadn't a clue. But it seemed important to him. So, obviously, Nightmare ignored him.

"If I can tame the boss of toads, I can tame you, you under-grown giraffe!"

Nightmare's blood boiled in his veins again; he'd just gotten them to cool down and this maverick had brought the pressure back up once more. Nightmare hadn't a clue as to what the hell a 'giraffe' was, but he wasn't going to stand for the insult. The stallion's fronts turned slightly towards the center, he was running diagonally around the arena now, eyes locked first on one boy; then another.

He was running, fronts to the center and hinds to the fence. He shifted again, passing within a few feet of the boy, indenting to him to be the first target. The stallion passed the others, his ears drawn flat along his skull as he neared the child once more. He screamed and struck out before the boy had a chance to react to the attack.

His hooves came slashing through the boy's vest and his teeth clacked shut on something and he pulled back with his daggers dancing in the air in front of him, daring the boy to attack him again.

The boy fell to the ground with the wind rushing out of his lungs; then he poofed away in a cloud of white smoke. The stallion hadn't been expecting this. He screamed and surged forward n his bulk, running towards another, sure that this time, it was the real Naruto.

He charged down on the boy, who was staring at him with shocked horror in the depths of his blue eyes, the stallion mercilessly drove onwards; intending to run him over. What the stallion wasn't expecting, was for another one of the boys (He'd forgotten there was more than just one at the moment) to leapt upon him with a savage cry and cling to his back. The stallion screamed and settled all of his murderous attention back to the most immediate problem at hand.

The stallion bucked and kicked, but the genin clung tightly to the stallion's barrel. The horse screamed his rage and almost toppled himself and the boy as they rose to meet the skies. The stallion's daggers flying out. The boy kicked him forwards,

"I'll ride you till you're nothing but a pony! –Believe it!"

The stallion stopped and kicked out with his hind talons, seeking to dislodge the boy as he sped about the arena. What the hell did this boy have on him –Superglue!? The stallion let loose his rage, his vision becoming red and hazy as he bolted about the arena with the boy on his back.

Naruto-clone grimly hung onto the stallion's back as they bolted around the arena. He cursed when he felt his hands start to slip from the stallion's mane. His legs started to slide down the horse's back. He stuck out his tongue at one of the others as they passed. He started to try and guide the stallion, who panicked and bucked more when the genin applied more pressure with one of his calves.

The duo galloped about, shouts came from the other clones and the real Naruto, all shouting encouragement to the other to keep on his back and to not let go of him!

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing!?"

He finally snapped and shouted at the others, bringing the stallion about with a savage jerk of his hands on the stallion's mane. Nightmare squealed and pulled sharply around, he bucked, almost unseating the foul-genin.

Naruto-clone snarled and kicked the stallion forward, to bear down upon the other clones. He smiled evilly to see their eyes go wild before they vanished under the stallion's large plates. He yelped in surprise when he felt the chakra sustaining him suddenly loose force and vanish; thus making him, and all the other clones, vanish in their puffs of white smoke.

"Damn!" Naruto said, "That guy was annoying!"

Nightmare wheeled, the one he'd been going for was another clone, but now he had the real boy in sights; and he wasn't allowing him to live!

As the stallion bore down upon the boy, Naruto had a moment of utter understanding. He looked at the stallion and narrowly dodged the flying hooves. He grinned with a strange, infuriating grin, and suddenly called out,

"Toro! Toro!"

The stallion hadn't the faintest idea what the hell 'toro' was, but he took it as an insult! In his red rage, the steam-line stallion bore down on the boy, who twirled out of the way and smacked the stallion on the rump gently with the rope as the black figure passed.

Nightmare jerked forward, he snorted and dashed back towards the boy, who was wiggling his butt at him and sticking out his tongue. The stallion screamed and bore down upon the genin, who once again, twirled and dashed away.

The stallion jerked back on his hindquarters, sliding to a spilt second stop, and wheeled his fronts around, then plunge forward after the boy, who was caught a bit unawares at the sudden change of attack from the stallion.

The horse wasn't a barrel-racer, he didn't have to be, the stallion race circles about the boy, each turn Naruto made; the stallion followed. It was a deadly dance that the genin was starting to loose at. Naruto gulped, sweat pouring down his face as he dodged yet another attempt by the stallion and heaved a heavy breath. He smiled; at least it was good training!

As he dodged the freight-train of a stallion, he realized he didn't have the breath for his usual pranks and comments; hell, he didn't have the breath for anything anymore. He could only just dodge and run.

Would the stallion ever calm down? The genin wondered to himself as he dodged yet another attempt by the horse. He yelped as one of the hooves clipped his shoulder and sent him spiraling through the air.

He grasped his arm and frowned, then twirled the rope, attempting to drive off the stallion before it was too late and the stallion killed him.

Of course, Naruto didn't notice that Kakashi was watching him from the stands with Sakura and Snare. The horse tossed his head and snorted in disgust as he watched the genin and the black stallion tango in the arena. Kakashi smiled with his eye and looked at the boy; who was finally (it seemed) beginning to wear down on the stallion's seemingly limitless strength and stamina.

Naruto did notice when the stallion was slow to pick up on a lead change, or a side attack on the boy. Naruto smiled, still breathing as hard as the stallion was, he snorted slightly and dodged wearily, swinging the rope. The stallion's full focus was upon him and no one else.

Naruto knew he was finally wearing down on the stallion when the horse obeyed the rope and raced around in circles about the round-pen. Both were sweating hard now. Each were looking for some way to stop.

Sakura was sitting there, she hadn't gone home yet, her eyes looked at the stallion, then at Naruto. Her emerald eyes sought the granite ones of her teacher. Kakashi was watching the horse, if he noticed her look, he voiced nothing, Sakura finally stood up, cupping her hands to her mouth, she yelled at the genin to let the stallion in with him!

Naruto looked confused, he dropped the rope and backed away from the horse. Nightmare instantly slowed his pace and followed the boy at a slow walk, nares flared wide as the stallion sought to breath in the air he'd almost been starved of. He stopped in front of Naruto and, for once; Nightmare offered the boy not a snap or a nip, not even a bite. He just stood there, sides heaving.

Naruto reached up a a hand and stroked the stallion's sweaty face, he smiled and gave a weak, winded chuckle,

"Wow," he said, "That was kinda fun, wasn't it?"

He smiled, ignoring the withering glance the stallion tried to send at him. Naruto was too busy being happy at the moment to care. He danced about, twirling and grinning. The stallion snorted and huffed softly, he followed after the boy.

Kakashi smiled at Sakura and nodded his head, they both turned their attention now to Sasuke, who was still driving the horse around the edges of the arena. They threw worried glances at each other and dashed over.

Naruto smiled, then leaped into the air and kicked out his legs,

"YEAH! I did it! Believe it!!!!"

He screamed happily. Nightmare tossed his head and snapped at the genin with his teeth. Though it lacked the normal fire the stallion had in it, it still scored a hit on his hand. Naruto yelped and jumped back in a flash. He glared at the stallion and gulped slightly. He laughed.

* * *

**Pansk:** Well, this is Naruto's section. Sasuke's is the second-to-last chapter (thank goodness!). Hopefully after this I'll be able to worry about LL and nothing else! Although… I might have the team go on a mission where they must ride horses… hmmm…

Feedback it always good! The next chapter is the second-to-last one!!!! Have fun reading it!

--I hope to have fun typing it. D

Sorry it took so long to write this….. 


End file.
